


Recess

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Hammocks, Napping, Telekinesis, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: In which Roscoe is press-ganged into a break not actually for him and he learns to enjoy it. With the given company, how could he not?





	Recess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dillonmania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/gifts).



> Reposted from my old Ao3 account!

Roscoe smiled to himself.

Little moments like these were unfortunately rare. Admittedly, he had never liked doing nothing; with a busy, clever mind, he’d never been content to just be, so he didn’t exactly seek out _‘time to himself’_. 

_Ah,_ Roscoe mused, stroking a lock of blonde hair behind Lisa’s ear, _but this isn’t time to yourself, is it?_

Lisa had come back from the ice rink and demanded that he take a break from working because he needed one. He didn’t agree that he’d done enough work to warrant a break - he’d been working on a new explosive compound for most of the day, he hadn’t exactly been _that_ busy - but Lisa had wheedled, and if the lady was going to argue that he needed a break, well, it would be rude to argue. 

It had been, naturally, a ploy. After being dragged downstairs for a very late lunch (technically a very, very late breakfast, Roscoe had realised when he finished, remembering how he’d gone straight into his work that morning), Lisa had recounted her progress at the rink as she’d trained by herself. Soon she wouldn’t need his guidance for any of the turns, she’d learnt so fast and so well, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t join her. He wouldn’t miss being with his beloved more than he had to. But after eating, Roscoe had started to suspect that Lisa’s insistence hadn’t entirely been for his benefit as she’d pulled him towards the hammock Digger had set up in the garden, batting her eyelashes at him. 

“Not tired are you, my love?” Roscoe had cooed as Lisa had settled next to him, the hammock still swaying from when they’d climbed in.

“Course not,” she had said, getting comfortable over him. Roscoe had hummed his disbelieving ‘agreement’, running a hand down her back in slow strokes. As he’d predicted, Lisa had quickly drifted off, her head resting on his chest and her arm draped over him as she lay tucked into his side. 

She deserved a break. She was so dedicated in her training, her execution on the ice flawless and her precision exquisite to watch. He’d noticed how tense she’d been when she’d arrived home: a familiar sign of sore, overworked muscles. He would help with that later. For now, she was free to sleep as she needed. 

While the day was creeping into the evening, the air was warm and breezy and the sky was still a soft blue. In the warmth of the day, the Rogues had opened the back door of the safehouse that led into the garden from the kitchen for some fresh air. 

This had its downsides.

The sound of voices drifting from the kitchen was growing. What had started as incomprehensible little mutters had since risen to louder, grating snaps and shouts; the sharp bark of Mark's irritation mixed with Len's growls and Digger's vile tongue could be heard out in the garden as their argument grew more heated.

Roscoe rolled his eyes and tucked one arm - the one not resting around Lisa's shoulders - behind his head, content to ignore them.  
He'd closed his eyes for a moment, before snapping them open again as the air outside changed from its hazy, dreamy warmth to a sudden chill as clouds eclipsed the Sun.

Lisa stirred at his side, shifting against him and Roscoe could feel the tiniest tremor of a shiver ripple through her at the change in the weather.

Now that just wouldn’t do. 

Roscoe's lip curled as he grit his teeth. Closing his eyes again, he focused his mind on the kitchen...

 

Inside the house, tempers were rising. The Weather Wand was in Mark's fist and Digger was all but spitting in Len's face.

"You scummy piece of-! Huh-?" Digger frowned, looking around at the contents of the kitchen that had began to tremble. The dirty dishes in the sink, the cupboard doors, the lid of the bin all had started to rattle as they shook. The beer bottles on the sideboard were propped up as if on a point and spinning on the spot like ballerinas. 

"What the sh- " Digger grunted before Mark cut him off with a whistle. The Weather Wizard nodded out the kitchen window, whipping the wand in a little circle in the air as his eyes went from clouded white to their usual dark brown. 

"Roscoe," Mark said.

"Git, " Len grunted automatically.

"Wha’s ‘e want?" Digger muttered, swigging another mouthful of beer from the blessedly stationary bottle in his hand and frowning at Mark.

"Lisa's with him," Mark said by way of explanation, nodding out the window to the pair in the garden and tucking the wand in his back pocket.

Len's teeth unclenched. He gave a vague, one armed shrug. 

"We'll finish this later," he muttered. "Oi, Digger, wanna watch the hockey?"

"Awright. "

 

As the clouds disappeared and the warmth of the sun returned, the Top opened his eyes once the ruckus from the house had been pacified, leaving the kitchen to resettle itself. Resting his hand over Lisa's where her fingers were curled minutely into his shirt as she slept, Roscoe stroked his thumb against the back of her hand. Lifting one foot out of the hammock, Roscoe touched his toes to the ground beneath them, and - pushing gently - began to rock the hammock in a slow, gentle sway.

At the movement, Lisa didn’t stir, just shifted her hips against his in her sleep, raising one leg up to rest it over his. Roscoe chuckled quietly and pressed a kiss to the top of her golden hair as she rubbed her cheek against the solid warmth of his chest. He let his lips linger for a moment, before smiling again. He’d take her inside when it started getting cold. For now, he was content to lay back and rest in the peace of the afternoon with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://brainboxy.tumblr.com/post/124429320235/hi-friends-just-here-to-remind-you-not-to-imagine
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
